Multi-purpose variable temperature setup (2.5-300K) for wide-scan (up 7 T) W-band EPR spectroscopy has been engineered, tested, and put into operation. Setup utilizes a vertically movable remotely controlled platform with a 95 GHz microwave bridge, a modified continuous flow Oxford cryostat CF 1200 outfitted with custom-implemented microwave, electrical and mechanical feedthroughs, modified ITC-4 Oxford temperature controller, and a multi-purpose W-band probehead with a remote tuning and a goniometer for one-axis sample rotation. The setup is suitable for High Frequency EPR spectroscopy of metalloproteins at cryogenic temperatures, including studies of single crystals of metalloproteins with submillimeter sizes. The setup is available for outside users.